Crossover Racing
"Three! Two! One! CROSSOVER!" - Tagline '''Crossover Racing '''is the third spin-off of Bolt's Five Nights of Crossover series, this time, taking a turn to the racing genre, each member of the crew races against each other in either story mode or casual play. Modes Story Simple as it can get. Pick a character, and that character's version of story mode will begin, involving the normal racing, and a few personal things between the crew. There are difficulties for each one, showing how hard they are, in this exact order from top to bottom in difficulty. (The ones at the top of the difficulty list are the hardest) Freddy's story = It starts innocently enough. Everyone's racing each other and having a blast, until Freddy ended up getting and using his special item, injuring pretty much everybody. Now being accused that his microphone is a baby toy and a waste of a good reason, Freddy decides to prove the others wrong, heading out on a journey far from them, meeting fellow crossover crew members, and having a blast. After 3 days of traveling, he ends up finding Black Mage, who curses his metal, shutting him down, and slowly killing him, punishing him for not staying calm. Freddy, soon overtaken by his own anger, goes Golden on Black Mage, and soon defeats him in a stupidly crazy display. Soon after, he passes out. When Freddy awakens, he's in a concealed room, in his normal form. And when he looks up, he sees all of the crew. Thinking they're betraying him, Freddy does his signature laughter, and just like that, the Freddles came out of nowhere, determined to protect Freddy. Even though the crew didn't understood, they soon realised.. If they didn't accuse Freddy for using a microphone, this wouldn't have happened! The crew soon apologizes to Freddy and lets him free, ashamed. And so, Freddy's story ends. Difficulty: Stone |-|BBB's story = Blam's story begins at the aftermath of a race, of which Blam was the victor due to some rather insane item luck. Some members of the crew, namely Sadness and Pac-Man begin to wonder if Blam pulled them out of his hat or not, and begin spreading rumors to the others. Blam, eventually hearing of these rumors, loses his temper and decides to take down each of the crew members that heard of the rumors and believes them. After 5 races, he was out of energy to race more and resulted to only one option. It's beat or be beaten. He kept going, relentlessly more vicious with each win. When Blam finally found Pac-Man and Sadness, he asked the two if THEY believed the rumors. The two obviously replied with a yes. Blam, angered even more, he explained that his hat is only for emergencies for when he needs certain things that aren't only for fun. Sadness gives up, but Pac-Man? He challenges Blam, and loses. Soon losing HIS temper, Pac-Man gets straight back up and challenges Blam AGAIN. Sadness gets in the way, and explains everything to Pac-Man, proving the rumors are false. They were wrong the whole time. Pac-Man soon walks off, embarrassed that he accused his own ally. Blam and Sadness dash after Pac-Man, hoping to calm him down. And after they did so, Blam and Sadness had calmed Pac-Man down, and the three went back to the crew, ending Blam's story. Difficulty: Flesh |-|RED Medic's story = RED Medic was doing his usual stuff, healing everybody's injuries, until he accidentally applies an overdose to Toy Freddy, who soon passes out on the spot. RED Medic, ashamed of the overdose, leaves Toy Freddy to test himself on the race track in boredom. After his first race, RED Medic returns to see that Toy Freddy is conscious, and rather angry. Toy Freddy walks away, going to find Kevin Jr., BLU Medic and Inkling Boy to challenge RED Medic on a 4V1 race, eventually doing so. BLU Medic goes over to RED Medic, thinking a 4V1 is unfair, and it should be a 3V2. The Medics raced Toy Freddy, Kevin Jr. and Inkling Boy, and won very successfully. The toy team walks off, the medics parting ways, soon working together on more fun times and of course, medical needs. While they didn't all go well, they did their best, even if they were lunatics, ending the story. Difficulty: Steel |-|Inkling Girl's story = Coming soon. |-|Slenderman's story = Coming soon. |-|Jester Zombie's story = Coming soon. |-|Paratroopa's story = Coming soon. |-|Absol's story = Coming soon. |-|Silver's story = Coming soon. |-|Skeleton's story = Coming soon. Casual play Play alone against the computer, or race with friends. 4 human players at a time. Characters Stats Each character has individual stats which show what they're good at, and what they're bad at. Alongside this, all of them have their own special item to use and wreak havoc. Power - How hard the characters send others away. The higher the number, the easier it is to get racers out of the way. Speed - Self-explanatory. How fast said character can go. Handling - How easy the character can be controlled, the higher, the easier. Special Item - As simple as it is. The character's unique item or ability and what it does. Starting Freddy Power - 84/100 Speed - 49/100 Handling - 21/100 Special Item - FazMicrophone. Can be used 5 times and makes short ranged shockwaves around Freddy. Whoever is in the wake of the shockwaves is at the mercy of being launched off course. Birthday Boy Blam Power - 28/100 Speed - 74/100 Handling - 86/100 Special Item - Party Pop. When used, gives BBB a balloon. Each time someone passes you, the balloon will get bigger, and eventually pop, making an explosion around BBB, hitting anyone close enough back. RED Medic Power - 38/100 Speed - 60/100 Handling - 29/100 Special Item - Ubercharge. Makes himself invincible, speeds him up by 50% (making his speed 90 while used), doubles his handling (to 58) and increases his power to 50. Only lasts 10 seconds, where the boosts end and the stars are back to normal. Inkling Girl Power - 41/100 Speed - 59/100 Handling - 11/100 Special Item - Killer Wail. When used, is thrown forwards, facing Inkling Girl. When Inkling Girl passes, the Killer Wail will release it's orange inky-ish laser of pain. Whoever is in the midst of this will be knocked back for 3 seconds. Slenderman Power - 35/100 Speed - 42/100 Handling - 58/100 Special Item - Static Blocker. Covers the screen for all enemy races in static which is quite easy to see through, making it hard for them to see where they are going. Jester Zombie Power - 8/100 Speed - 73/100 Handling - 35/100 Special Item - Jester Spectacular. Spins in a tornado, and makes a huge hurricane which goes along the track for 10 seconds, sweeping anyone in its path out of the way, and backwards. Paratroopa Power - 16/100 Speed - 54/100 Handling - 75/100 Special Item - Blue Shell. Turns his shell into a blue shell and flies to whoever's in first place, blowing them up with his shell, and himself. The explosion sends him back to where he was before, hitting first place and all those nearby with an explosion. Absol Power - 75/100 Speed - 37/100 Handling - 23/100 Special Item - Mega Absol. Turns into Mega Absol for 9 seconds, maxing out his power to 100, changing his speed to 64, and his handling to 40. When the 9 seconds are over, Absol turns to normal. Silver Power - 40/100 Speed - 91/100 Handling - 5/100 Special Item - Psychokinetics. Surrounds himself in psychokinetic energy. Whoever touches him is locked in place, and explosions appear on them, sending them up and backwards. Skeleton Power - 15/100 Speed - 53/100 Handling - 37/100 Special Item - Shootout. Pulls out his bow, loaded with 10 arrows to shoot at the other racers. When the other racers get hit by arrows, they are stopped from moving for 2 seconds. When the 10 arrows are used, the special item has ran out, and Skeleton puts his bow away. Unlockable Toy Freddy Unlock: Finish Freddy's story or win 10 races with Freddy Power - 49/100 Speed - 78/100 Handling - 15/100 Special Item - Top hat Slash. Takes his top hat off which expands in size until it's the size of a sword, and swings it left and right while advancing at an increased speed to 84 for 10 seconds. After those 10 seconds, Toy Freddy's top hat returns to normal and is put back on his head, reverting the speed increase too. Kevin Jr. Unlock: Finish BBB's story or win 10 races with BBB Power - 20/100 Speed - 50/100 Handling - 91/100 Special Item - Phantomisation. Turns into a black phantom to increase his speed to 63 and power to 49 and fly ahead briefely for 5 seconds. While in this state, he cannot be attacked by anything, and cannot be moved out of the way. When the 5 seconds are over, Kevin Jr. turns to normal, and the boosts fade away. BLU Medic Unlock: Finish RED Medic's story or win 10 races with RED Medic Power - 81/100 Speed - 61/100 Handling - 19/100 Special Item - Medicine Shield. Projects a blue shield around him that protects him from damage for 20 seconds, making him immune to most items, and cannot be moved out of the way. If someone touches the shield, they get zapped and stunned in place for 3 seconds. When the 20 seconds are up, the shield fades away. Inkling Boy Unlock: Finish Inkling Girl's story or with 10 races with Inkling Girl Power - 29/100 Speed - 48/100 Handling - 79/100 Special Item - Inkbrush. Pulls out his Inkbrush and begins using it to temporarily double his speed and power for 10 seconds. All in the ink get slown down, and all who hit the brush are flung out the way. When the 10 seconds are up, Inkling Boy puts his Inkbrush away and resumes racing the normal way. Items Sometimes, you will find items around the race track, which you can pick up and utilize throughout the race, some more common than others. Normal items = Solo Snack - A simple snack, like a cookie. Speeds the user up for 3 seconds by 20%. Common. Duo Snack - Two simple snacks at the same time! Double the speed boost of the Solo Snack, making a 40% speed boost on the user. Uncommon. Trio Snack - Three simple snacks at the same time! Triple the speed boost of the Solo Snack, making a 60% speed boost on the user. Rare. Everlasting Snack - A Solo Snack which can be used multiple times for 8 seconds. Rare. Egg - A simple trap. Drop it behind you to let it crack open. Whoever hits it, is re-directed left or right. Common. Triple Egg - Three Eggs at the same time. Each individual Egg can be placed one at a time. Uncommon. Boxing Boomerang - A boxing glove which is thrown like a boomerang. Whoever is in the way, is bashed away, and can be used 5 times before vanishing. Always returns to the user during its use. Uncommon. V.1 Camera - A simple projectiles which bounces off the sides of the track and other racers, whoever is hit is knocked to either left or right, and the camera will break. Common. 3X V.1 Camera - 3 V.1 Cameras. Each Camera can be fired individually. Uncommon. Revamped Cam - A V.1 Camera which homes in on the closest racer. Uncommon. 3X Revamped Cam - 3 Revamped Cams. Each Cam can be fired in dividually. Rare. Blue Shell - Homes in on first place.. And explodes on them! Very rare. Snatching Net - Steals the item of the closest racer. How evil.. Uncommon. |-| Special items = Freddy's - FazMicrophone. Can be used 5 times and makes short ranged shockwaves around Freddy. Whoever is in the wake of the shockwaves is at the mercy of being launched off course. BBB's - Party Pop. When used, gives BBB a balloon. Each time someone passes you, the balloon will get bigger, and eventually pop, making an explosion around BBB, hitting anyone close enough back. RED Medic's - Ubercharge. Makes himself invincible, speeds him up by 50% (making his speed 90 while used), doubles his handling (to 58) and increases his power to 50. Only lasts 10 seconds, where the boosts end and the stars are back to normal. Inkling Girl's - Killer Wail. When used, is thrown forwards, facing Inkling Girl. When Inkling Girl passes, the Killer Wail will release it's orange inky-ish laser of pain. Whoever is in the midst of this will be knocked back for 3 seconds. Slenderman's - Static Blocker. Covers the screen for all enemy races in static which is quite easy to see through, making it hard for them to see where they are going. Jester Zombie's - Jester Spectacular. Spins in a tornado, and makes a huge hurricane which goes along the track for 10 seconds, sweeping anyone in its path out of the way, and backwards. Paratroopa's - Blue Shell. Turns his shell into a blue shell and flies to whoever's in first place, blowing them up with his shell, and himself. The explosion sends him back to where he was before, hitting first place and all those nearby with an explosion. Absol's - Mega Absol. Turns into Mega Absol for 9 seconds, maxing out his power to 100, changing his speed to 64, and his handling to 40. When the 9 seconds are over, Absol turns to normal. Silver's - Psychokinetics. Surrounds himself in psychokinetic energy. Whoever touches him is locked in place, and explosions appear on them, sending them up and backwards. Skeleton's - Shootout. Pulls out his bow, loaded with 10 arrows to shoot at the other racers. When the other racers get hit by arrows, they are stopped from moving for 2 seconds. When the 10 arrows are used, the special item has ran out, and Skeleton puts his bow away. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs Category:Work in progress